rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Tin Steadfast
Tin is a Guardian of Friendship. He is an imaginary friend. He lives in a toy castle. Member of the Guardian Alliance. His minions are stuffed animals like Teddy, Lion, Penguin. He owns a toy horse. Appearance Tin appears to be a handsome toy soldier in human size. He wears a red uniform and wears a tall fur soldier cap. He always seems carring his rifle with him. He has only one leg. He has blonde hair and has a sunny attitude. He sometimes seem riding his real size toy horse. Background Every children possess a little magic in them during their childhood. However one particular extra ordinary lonely orphanage, he accidentally bring Tin back to life upon wishing. Tin accompanied his master till he passed away. He then wander around the world gather relife stuffed animals into a toy army against darkness to protect the children. Story Tin is one of the oldest members of the Guardian Alliance. He is presented during the first war against Pitch. He lost his leg during the fight with him. Despite losing one leg, Tin leads and organizes his army to childrens side. The stuffed animals come alive at night to protect the children. When children woke up and found their stuffed toy torn, the stuff animal gave up their life to protect them. Tin's minion Teddy is first seen during Max debut. Max conjure his monster octopus out from the closet. The Teddy reports it to Tin. Tin became more and more neglected in his duty after he lose his leg. After Jack visit him during his training, Jack knock him out of his ego. He finally realizes losing his leg doesn't mean anything. He is seen present during the meeting and final fight against Max. Powers and Abilities As an imaginary friend, he is extremely powerful compared to other minor imaginary friends due to his master`s extra ordinary powers. Riding Skill - '''He is able to ride his toy horse into battle. Despite losing one leg, it doesn't effect him at all in riding. '''Gunmanship '- '''As an imaginary friend, he is able to combine his imaginary powers into the bullet. He is shown to be able to imagine empty guns into a real gun with unlimited bullets. He is shown to shoot silver bullets to kill werewolfs and holy bullets against vampires. '''General Charisma' ''- ''He shows great leadership in leading an army against darkness for centuries. Despite losing one leg, his stuffed toy minions still respect him as a general. Size Manipulation '-' He is able to change into an adult size or toy size at will. Relationships Guardian Alliance He is one of the loyal members of the Alliance. He is a close friend with Betsey. Jack ' He is thankful Jack knock him out of his delusion. He later saved Jack from a vampire by shooting a holy bullet against it. 'Max Black He is a archenemy to Max. As a monster in the closet, Tin`s minion stuff toys always protect children by the bed side. Master His powerful master is later revealed to be Mr. Bennett. Grandfather of Jamie Bennett. This also explain why Jamie is a very powerful believer. Quotes * Sleep tight, I will be here. * Fire!!!!!! * I will never leave you. Creation Concept Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The Picture come from https://www.pinterest.com/search/pins/?q=toy%20soldier&rs=typed&0=toy%7Ctyped&1=soldier%7Ctyped Category:Jona19992 Category:Good Category:Guardians Category:Males Category:Weapon users Category:Power users Category:Leader Category:Guardian Alliance